


Phoenix with a Scar

by WhatifStoryTeller



Category: One Piece
Genre: Epic Bromance, F/M, Fem!Luffy, Fem!LuffyxMarco, Fluff and Crack, Inappropriate Humor, MarcoxLuffy, Overprotective, POV First Person, Phoenixes, Randomness, Romance, genderbent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatifStoryTeller/pseuds/WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Marco was scouting an island in the East Blue? What if some girl gets him into trouble and now they are running? Also, a crazy brother is out for revenge...will Marco survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Marco POV

I was scouting the island for the old man. It's not like we needed to, but there are still people out for his head, let me remind you of a certain Fire Fist, who was currently asleep on the rails. He was so excited to get to land, most likely to caused trouble, that he was jumping up and down; and then he fell asleep. Poor Ace; well it was a good thing he didn't come.

The island was small compared to the others we've visited, so only two of us were searching the island. The other person is someone from my division, a lad that the old man found during our travels. He was scouting the west side of the island, the forest part; while I'm scouting the city part of the island. My side was the easiest compared to his; it was mainly houses, shops, the beach, and some kiddish things.

Everything was pleasant, not a worry to be seen. There was only one thing that bugged me, there was another pirate ship docked on the beach. The captain of the ship mustn't have seen the Moby Dick so it hasn't left; but I still haven't seen any signs of the crew. Out of everything that I've seen in the city, there were only villagers and their children. No pirate, other than me, in sight. Maybe that lad has found one of them. It would be bad if one of the pirates were hiding on our ship, Thatch hasn't had guests for awhile.

I shivered at the thought. He was the worst when dealing with intruders.

I walked along the sidewalk, passing the small shops. One of them caught my eye so I stopped to gaze at the material. It was a simply pocket knife, something from ten years ago. I pondered at the thought of owning it. I dropped the thought as soon as I pictured myself when it.

I sighed and brushed my hair back, which didn't help.

"Ah!" a scream erupted from one of the shops I just passed. I turned to watch. "GIVE IT BACK! THIEF!" the store owner yelled; the vases on the stand next to me vibrated from the roar.

Soon the criminal showed himself, I mean, herself. A fine black-haired run out of the shop, her eyes were covered with her strawhat; but I could tell she was amuse by her playful smile. She was grinning from ear to ear with a piece of meat in her hand, which I can presume that it was stolen.

She didn't seem to notice the husky guard that she ran into. He came as soon as he heard the screaming. I clicked my fingers, I was kinda hoping for the girl to get away. I shrugged and turned away, this wasn't ending up so good.

"HEY! BACK HERE!"

I imminent turned around, I thought she was finished, but she just made a U-turn and now she was running wards me. Let's just say I ran too, the guards weren't buddies with pirates, not even Whitebeard's.

We were running side to side, she was running in a faster pace than me, but then again, she was younger than me. For some reason the phase, out run the fat kid, played in my mind; with me being the fat kid. I shook my head and increase my pace to match hers, I didn't want to caused Whitebeard any trouble. It was bad enough having a boat full of troublemakers, and now I was causing the old man more trouble.

"COME BACK HERE!" the guard yelled from down the street. I turned around and the villagers made a path for him to follow after us. This was also true for the villagers in front of us, making a path for us to get away.

She turned a corner, right in an alley, and a outstretch hand came out and dragged me behind her. "Devil fruit?" I questioned her. I knew I was right before I asked. There wasn't another way for the stretched hand, other than a mystery person helping us out.

She nodded her head, "I ate the Gomu Gomu Fruit, now I'm a rubberman!"

'Man?' I thought but I just shook my head.

The guard ran by us. He didn't even seemed to look in the alley, he was just following the path that the villagers made.

I stood up, I was crouching behind, and bowed my head wards her. "That was nice meeting you, but now I've to leave."

"I wouldn't," she said. She was pointing outside of the alley, on the street we just came from. There were less villagers and more guards now, partrolling the street for the thief. That just remind me, how was I in this mess in the first place?

She stood down on a barrel and took a bite out of her meat, which she had been holding for the whole time. When she saw me looking, she reached the meat out, "Do you want a bite?"

That was sudden. Maybe she felt a bit bad about me getting caught up in her chase, but I still denied the request. She just shrugged her shoulders and engulfed the meat; only leaving the bone.

"I'm Marco by the way," I introduced myself.

"I'm Monkey D. Luka! I'm going to be the Pirate King!" she exclaimed.

A rookie it seems like. "Nice to met you, Luka."

"You too, Pineapple Head!"

Was it just me, or did she just remind me of Ace? She certainly had the look to her, black hair, eerily smile, and a love for meat.

If I could mentally slap myself, I would. If that asshole had a sister then...I couldn't even finished the thought. It was too horrible to think about.

"Where's your crew? If you're aiming to be Pirate King, you must have a crew, right?" I asked her.

"Yeah, they are loading the ship."

The ship on the bench now made sense.

"Shouldn't you get back to them? Won't they be worried?"

She chuckled and brushed her hair back. For some reason, I now feel bad for her crew.


	2. Chapter 2

Marco's POV 0;-)

Somehow I was dragged by this...girl into the shops nearby. I guess she was wanting a lookout from what happened last time, which somehow happened to be me. It's not like I have anything else to do other than scout the island for the Old Man; which I should be doing right now.

She was just tapping, observing, and breaking the different items. Her eyes seem to always linger on the candy axle. "Good thing this place doesn't sell meat..." I mumbled as she turned around and started a second search; she didn't even seem to notice my comment. She must be in her own world. I just sighed, this was going to be a while.

The store owner glared at her each time he heard a crack, crush, or clack. I bet he was behind the counter adding all of the broken material together.

"Oh! Look!" she draw my attention back on her, as she raised pineapple hat.

I turned around and walked out the door. I wasn't going to deal with this, not when I finally gotten away from the two idiots on the ship. Why is it a curse? Being surrounded by idiots for the rest of my life. I could practically heard the birds weeping for me.

"Marco! Why did you leave me?" she rushed out of the shop. She didn't even take notice of the shopkeeper with the bill, she just ran pass him and caught up to me.

I barley turned, but I knew she was pouting. "I needed some air," I lied.

Her ear-to-ear smile returned on her face, replacing the pout. She jumped in the air in such a goofy fashion that I chuckled.

"THERE THEY ARE!" someone yelled. And thus the chase began again.

I didn't even have to think, I just ran, dragging Luka behind me. Compared to the other islands, this is the most running I've done in awhile. Even Ace never gotten me in this much trouble; well, running away from apes since Ace destroyed their Monkey God, was a close tie.

Unlike last time, I was in the lead while Luka ran behind me; which soon changed when a group of guards were on our tails. We had to separated, so I let go of her hand and went behind the stands; she turned and jumped on top of a building.

The guards split up, some ran across the line of buildings, trying to catch up to the monkey on the roofs. The others ganged up behind me, knocking pass the villagers and breaking the stands. They seemed not to care about the villagers as they chased me, but it wasn't my problem right now.

I just have to keep avoiding them. I couldn't caused a fuss because we need supplies on the island; so fighting was out. On the other hand, I couldn't let them catch me. With a bounty on my head, I would be sent straight to Marineford and sentence for an execution; with the torturing all in between. I only had one choice left, running away from them, which I was doing.

Vases fell off of the table when I knocked into it; the ones that weren't broken, soon smashed on the ground when the guards followed me.

Storekeepers guard their goods as I passed them. They yelled and cursed me. I was used to such insults, after all I was a pirate.

I turned the corner into an alley, and a person in red jumped right in front of me; it was Luka. Guards followed from the street, making Luka's exit blocked. I couldn't get out either, guards followed me into the alley with their weapons out and ready.

"Fuck..." I mumbled. I really didn't want to do this right in front of everyone, but it seemed like my only choice.

Luka grabbed me and placed me in front of her; her eyes were locked on the roof in front of us."Gomu Gomu no...PISTOL!" Luka shouted as her arm stretched out. I was soon smashed against the building with Luka on top of me. She didn't seem harmed, heck she would be used to this type of stuff, but my body was achy. She grabbed the roof's edge and pulled herself up, allowing myself up onto the roof too.

Shouts were heard underneath us; and without time to breath, Luka grabbed my arm. She started running across the roof tops like before, and I followed her. She looked behind and shot a friendly, playful smile; I smiled back at her.

Some time during the chase, we came upon the beach. Her ship was docked along the sand. It had a goat for a figure head, and very patched up but it still looked fairly new. The guards were still chasing us. "Come on!" she shouted as she raced across the beach.

The crew on the ship seemed to notice her, as they sighed and got ready for a quick getaway. From their reactions, I could guess this happened a lot.

Gomu gomu no rocket was used...on me. She shoot me and herself across the sky, ending up throwing ourselves against the pole located on the ship. She landed on top of me, laughing at the stunt she just pulled. The others on the ship didn't seemed so pleased with our entrance judging by their expressions.

An orange-haired yelled at three of the crew; which was a green-haired, blond, and a long nose man. She began demanding their positions on the ship; wasn't that something that Luka was suppose to be doing? That thought soon left my mind as I looked at the giggling child sitting on top of me.

The males followed the orders. The blond danced across the deck with heart-shaped eyes. The green-haired threw an insult at the female, but he still obeyed and got into position. The black-haired just yelped, jumped, and hurried to get his task done. This crew seemed very disordered compared to Whitebeard's ship; everyone knew their tasks and duties on board.

That's when I finally noticed my surroundings.


End file.
